A Cousin's Love
by Chapter Seventy
Summary: Niko and Roman haven't seen each other in a decade but now Niko has arrived in Liberty City they're catching up on old times and reliving former glories. But Roman is worried his cousin can't control the violence inside him, can he save Niko from himself?
1. Chapter 1

"Cousin! It is your cousin!"

Niko rolled his eyes as he rested his cellphone on his shoulder and slammed on the brakes of his car, "Hello Roman," he said calmly, "What is it?"

"Cousin! We should go and get drunk together!"

"Okay Roman, I'll see you in an hour," Niko replied before hanging up. He sighed and slammed his foot down on the accelerator again, spinning the stolen Feltzer convertable around and driving straight through Outlook Park. He smiled to himself as all the people ran from him, screaming in terror, their days ruined by Niko's actions. Niko always did whatever he wanted and that felt good. He swerved intentionally to crush a fleeing woman under the car before coming out of the other side of the park and pulling up in front of a Turismo outside the internet cafe. He calmly jumped out of the Feltzer and pulled open the door to the Turismo, the driver was a rich looking American so Niko smashed him in the face with his gun and dragged him out of the car, "It's just a robbery, don't make me kill you," he said, feeling an almost sexual pleasure as he threw the man into the road. Then, just for fun, he shot the man anyway, aiming mainly for his extremities to draw out the agony of the death.

"Please no! I have money! I'll give you lots of money!" the man screeched as Niko pumped nine bullets into him before finally watching the light of life in his eyes extinguish.

Casually Niko sat down in the Turismo, it was such a beautiful car, and this one in particular seemed to be top end. The interior still smelt fresh and new and Niko ran his fingers over the exquisite leather of the seats, "Beautiful," he smiled, "Roman will be impressed. In my country a family would save for generations to have a car like this."

He could hear the sound of sirens in the distance so he slammed the accelerator and raced around the corner to pick up Roman.

There he was, the fat cousin, standing outside the cab depot. Niko saw a flicker of amazement in Roman's eyes as he realized Niko was driving a Turismo before walking over and getting into the passenger seat. The sirens were getting nearer, it would be foolish so Niko said, "I was thinking we should find another bar tonight, Comrades is getting boring."

"Whatever you say cousin!" Roman replied, "Where did you get this car?"

"I borrowed it," Niko replied as he span the car around, deliberately knocking over an old man before they raced north.

"Cousin! You just knocked that man down!"

"I don't care Roman," Niko turned to his cousin and grinned, "We have a rich man's car, let us act like rich men."

Roman smiled back but Niko could see his heart wasn't in it, Roman had always been a pussy.

They ended up getting drunk at some irish bar, Niko drive the car right into the beer garden and killed a few of the customers before marching into the bar and demanding vodka. The barman, who seemed terrified, had complied and he and Roman had spent a happy evening getting fucked up. Eventually they staggered outside and got back into the Turismo still swigging from bottles of beer, the last time Niko had driven drunk Roman had berated him but this time he seemed much more laid back.

"Cousin! Let us listen to some American music!" Roman said, switching the radio station from Vladivostok FM to Liberty Rock Radio as Niko backed the car out of the beer garden, the world was spinning and the music spoke to Niko on some kind of visceral level. He wanted to have some real fun.

"Hey cousin, watch this," he said, getting Roman's attention before punching out the car window and then shooting randomly with his gun while steering the car with his other hand. Civilians screamed and entire crowds of people broke up, fleeing in every directions, "They are afraid of the terrible Bellic cousins and our power," he laughed.

"Cousin! You must focus on driving!"

"Don't be a pussy Roman," Niko laughed, he fired more shots in the air as they swerved down Dukes Boulevard, he wasn't really in control of the car which meant it wasn't really his fault when he knocked down a homeless man and then reversed over him to make sure he was dead.

"Where did you get a gun from anyway cousin?" Roman asked.

"Your friend Jacob gave it to me," Niko said, "He wanted me to help him kill some guys and he let me keep the gun afterward. I will do more work for him I think, it's better than driving cars for a living."

"Yeah! Great!" Roman said, "But remember your cousin when you are rich!"

"I will Roman," Niko promised before climbing out of the car window as they barrelled through the war memorial thing.

"Cousin! What are you doing?" Roman asked, sounding horrified.

"Drive the car Roman," Niko said, "Take us through Outlook Park."

Roman obliged as Niko lay down on top of the car and began firing his gun wildly, killing several people before they even knew what hit them. Liberty City was so rich that all the damage Niko had done to Outlook Park earlier in the day had already been cleaned up, the bodies removed and even the abandoned Feltzer had been towed away. "What a country," he marvelled as he downed the last of his beer and threw the empty bottle at a terrified man that Roman had tapped with the car and knocked over. Niko gleefully shot the man in the back of the head and was about to fire at some others when he noticed that a police car was heading into the park.

"Fuck!" Niko said, he climbed back through the car window and took the wheel, Roman moving back to the passenger seat.

"Cousin! They are going to kill us!" Roman squealed.

"Relax cousin, drink your beer," Niko said, he drove directly towards the police car but swerved away at the last second and when the police followed he drove back around and out the other side of the park. "This should be fun."

"Cousin! How can you be so calm?"

"This is nothing," Niko replied, "We grew up in a war remember? America has made you cowardly cousin."

He slammed the accelerator and within a few minutes they were pulling up outside the apartment. Roman breathed an audible sigh of relief, "Cousin! That is enough fun for a lifetime! Tomorrow you will drive cabs with me!"

"Whatever cousin," Niko yawned and glanced over the road at Comrades Bar, "But first let's have another few drinks to settle our nerves."


	2. Chapter 2

Niko woke up with a pounding headache and his gun lying next to him on the mattress, it's safety was off and if he had accidentally nudged it in the night he would have shot himself but he was such a badass that he didn't. He could barely remember the night before aside from Roman making him sing along to Heaven and Hell by some crazy American band called Black Sabbath as he danced on the bar at Comrades and helped himself to vodka.

Niko rolled onto his back and looked around the apartment, Roman was already gone, he worked like a chump for only a few dozen dollars a day. Niko was a visionary badass who was above such bullshit. Yawning he picked up his gun and put it in his pocket before getting out of bed, he wanted something to eat. He went downstairs and sadly looked down at the Turismo, it had been such a beautiful car but now it was smashed up and covered in blood. He considered taking it to Jermaine's garage but remembered that he didn't have much money left over after the partying the night before.

"Maybe Jermaine will give me a freebie," he murmured to himself as he crossed the road to the hot-dog stand.

The instant the hot-dog hit his stomach his hangover susbsided and he happily found his strength returning. A moment earlier he had felt like shit but now he felt powerful, he was Niko Bellic once more.

"What are you smiling at?" the hot-dog vendor asked. It was the last thing he would ever say, his face fell as Niko grabbed him and dragged him down an alleyway before starting to punch and kick him. He found a baseball bat and caved the hot-dog guy's head in with it before walking back to the apartment whistling. "They say that life's a carousel," he sang happily before climbing into the turismo and racing off around the expressway in the direction of the homebrew cafe.

"Jacob," he held the phone in his left hand and was licking leftover ketchup from the hot-dog off his right hand, the car was swerving wildly from side to side and other vehicles were crashing into each other to avoid crashing into him, "I need to earn some money, you and Badman got any jobs?"

"Package needs droppin inna Meadow Park. I'll leave it inna transport outside de cafe seen?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Niko replied.

He ended up leaving the turismo outside Jacob's and taking some crappy old piece of shit rustbucket to the drop off. He didn't want to drive it but it was better than risking the turismo, Niko's instincts were rarely off and he could feel that something bad was about to happen and he didn't want his pride and joy hurt in the crossfire. He got to the drop off point and stashed the drugs under a dumpster only to be ambushed!

Quick as a flash, he pulled out his pistol and shot one of them in the head twice before running over to his body and picking up his shotgun. He wondered why they had attacked him instead of waiting for him to leave and grabbing the drugs but didn't have time to worry about it. He cocked the shotgun and blew the head off of one of the other gangsters before marching to the other side of the dumpster and killing the two remaining attackers with one shot.

Calmly, he dialled Jacob, "It's all taken care of Jacob."

"Wicked Niko! Call me if you want more work."

"Easiest couple of hundred dollars I ever made," Niko grinned as he caught a cab back to the cafe to pick up the turismo, and his money. For fun, he shot a few of the customers in the cafe but Jacob didn't seem to mind and even offered to sell Niko discounted weapons if he ever needed them. He headed over to Jermaine's and got the car fixed up; he got a freebie anyway so he hadn't needed the money but whatever.

"Damn, it feels good to be a gangster," Niko laughed as he drove to the cab depot to pick up Roman for another night of drunken revelry. He walked into the office in time to see Vlad, the prick who Roman owed money to, shagging Mallorie on the desk, Roman was obviously not around.

Enraged, Niko pulled out his gun and shot Vlad in the leg, he watched as the fucker fell to the floor gripping his calf and howling in pain. Niko did not even flinch as Vlad called him every name under the sun in half a dozen different languages, instead he looked at Mallorie without emotion as she pulled her skirt down embarrassed. "Whore," he said simply, "Roman will be heartbroken."

"Fuck you yokel," Vlad grunted, still writhing in agony.

Niko laughed and kicked Vlad in the face, knocking him onto his back before shooting him in the chest and head several times each. The bloodlust still raging, he turned the gun on Mallorie but he knew that Roman would not want to see her hurt no matter what she had done.

Roman came running out of the back room, having heard the gunfire, and was amazed to see Vlad lying dead.

"Cousin! What happened here?" fatty Roman asked.

"Ask Mallorie," Niko replied angrily before turning and walking out of the office.

Out in the street he randomly killed someone for fun and then drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Niko said.

It was a few weeks later and his life had changed massively in that time, killing Vlad had been a mistake, he knew that now. It had taken his life down a path of massive destruction and horror but now, as he settled down on the roof of an apartment building and watched the meeting through the scope of his sniper rifle he smiled.

Then he shot Packie for fun and shot everyone else and took the money and the drugs for himself and made $50,000 dollars. "Not bad for a day's work eh cousin?" he said to Roman as they sat in the Burger Shot in Bohan that evening.

"Not bad at all cousin!" Roman agreed and they knocked their diet cokes together as though they were glasses of vodka, "Salut!"

"Tomorrow," Niko said, "We will go to Algonquin and party it up big time with our money."

"Tomorrow?" Roman asked, "Why not tonight?"

"Elizabeta will not be happy with what I've done," Niko smiled, "I think we will have some trouble tonight."

Almost on cue he looked up to see Elizabeta crossing the street, she looked furious and was flanked by several tough looking bodyguards. It was obvious to Niko that they all had guns with them and he felt a strange kind of excitement as they walked into Burger Shot.

"Get out of here cousin," Niko whispered as Elizabeta looked around Burger Shot.

Roman immediately fled and a moment later Elizabeta noticed Niko and approached his booth, "Niko, you better have a damn good explanation for me."

Niko calmly ate another handful of fries and sipped the last of his diet coke, he was smiling.

"Well?" Elizabeta demanded.

Niko stuck two middle fingers up at her, "Fuck you! I'm a fucking badass you fat bitch!"

Suddenly chaos erupted and seven guns were pointing right at Niko, some of the other customers ducked for cover or ran out of Burger Shot. The kid behind the counter took out his phone and began to dial the police. Niko wiped the ketchup from his mouth with his napkin, still completely calm, and noted that it was all shotguns and pistols; they would be no match for his secret weapon.

He pulled out the assault rifle that he had bought from Jacob earlier in the day and opened fire, watching as two of Elizabeta's bodyguards were reduced to bullet-ridden corpses and falling to the floor. There were screams from the customers still in the Burger Shot and even Elizabeta ducked down under a table. Her remaining bodyguards began firing at Niko but it was too late and Niko mowed them all down without any effort. After they were all dead, just for the hell of it, he killed some random customers before approaching the table where Elizabeta was cowering, terrified. He dragged her to her feet and put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger, the gun clicked.

"Out of bullets," Niko commented, "Oh well I still have my pistol."

Elizabeta seized the moment and punched Niko in the balls, "You're fucking dead motherfucker! You'll be sorry you messed with me, I control all of Bohan, every fucking gangster up in this place answers to me!"

"Great, just what I need," Niko sighed, "To have to flee yet another island of Liberty city."

He watched as Elizabeta ran out of the Burger Shot and quickly dialled Jacob. "I need help man."

"I'll be right dere Rasta!"

Meanwhile Elizabeta was screaming, "Kill this fucking Albanian Russian Serbian Polish or whatever the fuck he is motherfucker!"

Suddenly like fifty people who had been walking past on the street pulled out guns or knives or baseball bats and stormed the Burger Shot. Niko got to his feet and pulled out his pistol and started firing, with his free hand he grabbed one of the shotguns that had belonged to one of Elizabeta's henchmen and shot with that as well. He took several shots to his legs and arms but he gripped his guns tight and staggered forward, fighting like a badass and ducking out of the way of most of the bullets fired in his direction. But no matter how hard he fought there just seemed to be more of them and he was getting more and more injured and running lower and lower on bullets. He managed to push his way out of Burger Shot, a one man army, but as he looked around he realized that he was even more outnumbered than he thought.

The streets were filled with gangsters, every single one of them trying to kill him and there were snipers hanging out of windows in the surrounding buildings too. He took a shot to the knee and fell to the floor, still shooting everything he saw but it was too late. He roared with a mixture of pain and rage and accepted that he was about to die but suddenly he realized he could hear music. He recognized the song it, was Raise it Up by Jabba.

Jacob's car crashed through the crowd, knocking down a dozen gangsters and pulling up right in front of the Burger Shot, Jacob got out of the car and crouched down next to Niko, the car serving to shield them from the onslaught of bullets coming their way.

"Wagwan rasta! You inna trouble for fucking with Torres?"

"I sure am Jacob," Niko grunted.

"Me got nuff guns yknow my youth," Jacob smiled and handed a fresh assault rifle to Niko.

"Let's fucking do this Jacob!" Niko smiled, he got to his feet and opened fire again. He started laughing out loud as he killed more and more people, the music was still playing and it made him feel like a fucking badass even as the car was being torn to shreds by a hail of bullets. "Won't the police want to have a word with us after this?" Niko asked Jacob.

Jacob shook his head, "Irie breda, you think Babylon care what happens in Bohan?"

"I guess maybe if we were killing rich fucks in Algonquin it would be different," Niko said, "The police are corrupt in every country it seems."

"Seen."

After a few hours of intense warfare Jacob got into his car and slowly drove down San Quentin avenue while Niko walked by the car and shot anyone and everyone else they saw. Finally they cornered Elizabeta Torres halfway up the ramp leading to bridge, she was covered in grazes and crying like a baby.

"You should have stayed away from me," Niko laughed before shooting her. He sighed and looked around, everyone who was still alive was staring at him, shocked at the fact that the great and powerful Elizabeta Torres could have been defeated, "Anyone else want to die?" Niko shouted.

There was silence.

"Good," Niko said, "You all work for me now."


	4. Chapter 4

Niko put his foot down as he cruised along in the stolen Cognoscenti that he had robbed from the airport car park. He was driving up through Duke's after a successful day of killing, with Elizabeta Torres out of the way he had been halfway to creating a vacuum of power or whatever. Now he had killed Gerry McCreary and Dimitri Rascalov too which meant that he was free to muscle in and take over the whole of eastern Liberty City. Their bodies were in the trunk of the car he was taken them back to Bohan to dump in an industrial plant or whatever and he smiled at the thought of them rotting, he remembered how it had felt to drag a knife through Dimitri's chest, how he had laughed as Gerry begged for his life with the barrel of a gun in his mouth.

Suddenly he heard sirens and swore in his language before pulling over to the side of the road. A fat police officer got out of the car and walked over to the Cognoscenti window.

"Would you mind stepping out of the car please sir?"

Niko did as he was asked, he didn't want to start a fight unnecessarily.

"Open the trunk."

Niko's heart skipped a beat, he was fucked.

"Listen officer, I'm in a bit of a hurry, can I just pay the fine for whatever it was I did?" Niko asked hopefully.

"Sorry did I stutter?" the pig asked, "Open the fucking trunk."

Niko sighed and walked around to the back of the car, for a moment he thought about pulling out the assault rifle he always carried with him but decided against. He opened the trunk revealing the bodies of Gerry and Dimitri they were all rotted with maggots and flies and all that.

"Oh my god!" the cop gasped.

"Jesus Christ!" Niko said, faking like he was just as shocked as the pig. "I fucking swear to god man, I had no idea..."

The cop pulled out his gun and pointed it at Niko, "Put your hands on your head fucker, you're under arrest for double homicide."

"But I didn't know officer," Niko pleaded.

"How the fuck could you not know?" the pig asked.

"Okay, you got me," Niko sighed, "...I stole the car."

The pig looked shocked, "You expect me to believe that..."

Suddenly he got a message on his radio in the police car, "This is control, we have reports of a Cognoscenti stolen from Francis International Airport."

It took several hours for everything to be sorted out but eventually they let Niko go from the police with a warning. He walked outside and quickly stole a police car so he wouldn't have to get the train home, he liked the police cars, they could go fucking fast and he was enough of a badass to drive them properly. He listened to the police radio and heard that there was a warrant out for the arrest of the owner of the Cognoscenti on suspicion of a gruesome double-murder, Niko grinned, what a genius idea he had had.

He put the police sirens on and badassly cruised over the East Borough Bridge watching as all the cars in front of him swerved out of the way because they thought he was police. Gleefully he considered randomly shooting them as they pulled to the side of the road but then remembered the pigs had taken all his guns. He dialled Jacob on his cellphone, "Hey man, I need guns."

"I'm at Charge Island," Jacob replied.

Niko grinned, "What a coincidence, I'm driving over Charge Island right now."

He hung up the phone and looked down over the side of the bridge, he could see Jacob's car. Turning his car sideways he reversed onto the wrong side of the road and then slammed the accelerator so that the car went forward at like 130mph and shot over the side of the bridge.

"FUCK YEAH!" he screamed as the car tumbled and span around several times before landing on its wheels only a few feet away from Jacob. He took a deep breath, his blood was on fire with the excitement of such a hardcore maneuver, this kind of shit was what life was about.

What was even funnier was the look on Jacob's face, he couldn't see that it was him, as far as Jacob was concerned a police car had just fallen out of the sky right next to him while he had a car full of guns and drugs. He looked like he was going to shit himself until Niko rolled down his window and said, "Don't worry Jacob, it's me."

"Wagawn Rasta!" Jacob was grinning from ear to ear and obviously relieved, "You nearly give I and I a heart attack."

Niko laughed and got out of the car to look through the assorted treats in Jacob's trunk. "You've got a lot more guns now Jacob."

"Seen breda. With you running de streets nobody can stop I and I from running tings nuff mafia style."

Niko bought about 30k worth of guns and ammo before heading off, "I'll meet you in the cluckin bell in cerveza heights later tonight Jacob, now that we've wiped everyone else out it's time to start planning to take over."

"Me like the sound of that breda, you a real visionary style, seen?"

Niko smiled, "I'll see you later Jacob."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a tough few months, it had been a lot harder than Niko had thought it would be to take over Liberty City. With the name he had made for himself on the eastern islands he had attracted a lot of attention and been forced to kill a shit load of gangsters who didn't like him. He had wiped out the mafia, all of it, as well as Playboy X's little operation and he'd had to torture Dwayne into admitting defeat and agreeing to join Bellic Enterprises. Alderney they had left the fuck alone because fuck Alderney but they controlled all the crime everywhere else but it still wasn't enough for Niko which is why they stood at the centre of middle park on this bright summer day with a crowd of people around them.

"Ladies and gentleman! As your mayor I will fight for you the people!" Roman spoke into the microphone.

Cheers from the crowd.

This had cost Niko several million dollars but it was all going to be worth it, with Roman as mayor he would be able to operate with total impunity and become all powerful in Liberty City. To think that less than six months ago he had arrived in Liberty city a penniless immigrant but was now already the most powerful man in the city and about to legitimize that power, it was enough to give him a boner. The election was tomorrow and everything was running according to the plan.

The next day he watched the election on TV in his luxury apartment in Northwood (it had once belonged to Playboy X) and Roman won so they all celebrated. Doing lots of drugs and drank lots of beer while shooting their guns in the air as a celebration of their new power.

Jacob and Niko were going to continue running the criminal operations while Roman and Brucie would run the city and together they would make a fuck of a lot of money and be powerful and control everything. There was a knock on the door, it was one of the neighbors complaining about the noise. Niko shot him in the knees and then the face and kicked his body around the hallway for a while as Brucie and Jacob watched and laughed while Roman took a video on his phone.

"I love killing," Niko laughed before busting into all the apartments in the building and killing everyone.

"Cousin! This will be a hit on the internet!" Roman giggled.

Everything was great. They made shitloads of money from drugs and robbery and all shit like that while being untouchable by the law because Roman was the mayor of the city. It was beautiful.

And they all lived happily ever after with the whole of Liberty City as a giant pussy that they were taking turns to fuck senseless.


End file.
